Like A Father
by LittLetriXta
Summary: Oga never paid much attention to Father's Day or any other national holiday for that matter. So, you could say it came as kind of a surprise to him that a Demon woman and child could change all that. Rated T since Oga is a swearin' pirate OgaxHildaxBeel


Like a Father

By Littletrixta

Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub, or any of its characters, including Toujou and his unemployment, Furuichi and his pervertedness and Hilda and her bitterness. Lol.

Author's Note: I originally wrote this a few days before Father's Day but due to my crazy ridiculous internet problems I only now got the chance to post it. So, here's my kind of side project late late father's day gift to all of you until part four of "NWIH" gets completed Enjoy and as always reviews are most loved above all things, animals and the like!

Warnings: BeelxOgaxfatherxson-ness… and HildaxOga mandatory-bitchin-at-eachotherness. ;)

…..

…..

…..

…..

Oga was never really one for keeping track of calendar holidays or special events apart from the ones which involved some sort of monetary gift like his birthday or Christmas. Aside from the everyday troubles he encountered like dealing with demons, worthless thugs, nosy teachers, and raising a child it just wasn't on his agenda. It made no difference to him and the rest of his family was aware of this fact, because most of the time when there was cause for celebration or a commemorative holiday to be honored Oga was usually the last to hear about it and the last to have any opinion or say on the matter.

And that morning, after getting dressed and preparing for school Oga found that circumstances were not much different.

"What's that?" Oga questioned as he walked into the hallway, catching a glimpse of Misaki holding what looked like a big box wrapped up in paper.

"I would tell you little brother, but most likely you're going to try and weasel your way into taking credit for it anyway, so I'm going to just pretend I didn't hear you." Misaki answered casually. "Morning, Beel-kun" She added smiling suddenly, her expression almost entirely changed as she continued down the stairs.

Oga frowned momentarily before shrugging it off. It's not like he really cared anyway, he reasoned with himself as he and Beel followed after her.

Once in the kitchen Oga found his father seated as usual on the couch, their mother setting up the dining room table and Hilda in her apron, bent over the stove examining what looked to be breakfast.

"So, I take it you're making breakfast again?" Oga muttered leaning over Hilda's shoulder as he peered over her wild concoction. He took a moment to watch her stir what was in the pot, but whatever it was seemed to be slithering back and wrapping itself onto the laddle.

"What is it?"

"Crab." She answered plainly before dumping another cup of mysterious powder into the pot, causing dusts of black smoke to erupt over it.

Oga made a face. "I heard it was customary in this region to have this sort of dish prepared on a day like this." Hilda explained poking at the creature in the pot before covering it with a pan and turning the dial up until the stove top burst into flame.

Hilda, unfased, removed her apron and reached toward Oga for Baby Beel to give him his morning bottle.

"What day is it?" Oga questioned again, handing the baby over, his expression flat, but interested as curiousity got the better of him. It seemed everyone was aware of something he clearly was not.

"Don't you know anything?" Hilda mocked, "This is your day too is it not?"

Oga stared at the blonde, his expression as well as his logic unchanged. Oga was drawing a blank.

Suddenly a noise on the television blared and Oga's father tuned up the sound on the remote as everyone's attention was drawn toward the screen.

"_You there. That's right, you! I bet you're a dad! Hell, maybe you've even got one yourself! Or if neither of these applies to you maybe you know someone who knows someone who's a dad! Well, if that's the case why not spoil yourself or someone else with discount prices in honor of Father's Day! We are slashing prices on pots and pans! And –" _

Oga's Dad changed the channel immediately to one that happened to feature a commercial on sports cars and Oga swore he saw what looked like Himekawa's pompedour for a brief second.

"Why don't these Father's day commercials ever have ads on discount sports cars." Oga's dad reasoned with their mother who seemed entirely dazed and more interested in her cup of lemonade.

"Honey, maybe you should grovel for a discount." Oga's mom smiled to herself as she took a sip from her cup while Misaki laughed.

As Oga's dad whined over his own hopes and dreams, Oga himself was beginning to realize what all the fuss was about.

"Father's Day, huh…" Oga crossed his arms and turned his attention to Hilda who was feeding Beel.

"I expect that you already have something special in mind that the young master would enjoy?" Hilda questioned looking up from the baby.

"Something special? How exactly does this apply to me, again?"

Hilda glared and stood from her seat at the kitchen table, Beel still wrapped in her arms, enjoying his bottle and clearly inaudible to the whole conversation.

"Do I have to remind you why it is so important that the young master gains experience in the matters of this world?" She snapped, approaching Oga.

Oga grimaced. "You really think it matters if the kid celebrates every national holiday?"

"It matters to him!" Hilda protested.

"My guess is Baby Beel wouldn't give two shits about Father's Day unless Gohan-san was having a televised special."

Baby Beel perked up from his bottle and his position in Hilda's arms at the sound of his favorite super hero's name.

"See?" Oga smirked. Hilda defeated, took her seat on the couch next to Oga's mother and closed her eyes in frustration.

"Besides, I'm not the one you should be talking to about this. If it's Father's Day he wants, the one you should really be asking is –" That's when something flew in and crashed right into Oga, right on schedule.

"It's an invitation from the Great Demon Lord!" The mail carrier sang out as she stood holding out the envelope while Oga attempted to lift himself off the floor.

"Why you…" Oga hissed as he stood, trying to smooth his jacket.

"Let me read it to you!" The mail carrier continued, ignoring Oga's disheveled state as she turned her attention to Hilda, Beel, and the rest of Oga's family.

"_Hello! This is the Great Demon Lord here inviting you to my party. As you know it is Father's Day! A day that is known and celebrated by even yours truly. Of course, afterall it is my day! And what kind of celebration would it be without the most important person – me! Of course that isn't the point of this message. Let me start from the beginning. I am inviting you to the Demon World for one day to enjoy Father's Day with me! I expect that it will be truly spectacular… and as you say in your world a "real bitchin' time!" _When the mail carrier finished reading she quickly ran out the broken window she crashed in without another word and no one in Oga's family questioned it.

"Hilda-san, your father wants you to come back to Macao for Father's Day?" Misaki asked turning to the blonde demon.

Oga's Dad dropped to his knees and gathered her hands in his own. "What will my miserable son do without you?"

"I'll prepare some croquettes for the trip." Oga's Mother added casually, rising from her seat.

As Oga watched his family frantically prepare for "Hilda's departure", he sat knowingly starting at the true recipent of the invitation, who was still clinging to his bottle and doing log rolls on the kitchen floor.

…..

…..

…..

…..

"So, you're going too?" Oga asked as he watched Hilda pack what few belongings she and Beel had.

"Naturally. It's been a while since the young master has seen his father. I need to accompany him through this emotional process."

"Emotional, yeah right." Oga smirked as he recalled the Demon Lord's ridiculous invitation message.

Oga turned to Baby Beel who, after about an hour of refusing to put on the "my daddy made me wear this" shirt that Alaindelon had brought, special delivery from the Demon Lord, stood frowning in the corner.

"Baby Beel, Don't forget, you are still a man under that poor excuse for a t-shirt. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise. And try to come back in one piece. No matter what that old tard tries to make you do", Oga replied sternly, biting back a tough attempt to swallow before adding, "he's still your father."

"Ai." Beel replied, holding back tears and looking up at Oga with understanding and shining adoration.

Hilda watched arms crossed before leaning down to gather up Beel as Oga turned to her.

"So uh, how do I know I'm not going to burst into flames the moment you guys leave here." Oga stated bluntly.

"Alaindelon was given specific information from the Demon Lord that you would be given a waiver for today only so that you do not interfere with their father son 'love love' moments." Oga rolled his eyes.

"Therefore, I trust you'll be able to carry on with your useless existence the way you did before. After all, it's just a day. We'll be back before you realize." Hilda added handing Alaindelon her bags as she watched Oga carry on with his video games, making a point of ignoring her.

"Right, I'll be fine. Don't let the portal door hit you on the way out." Oga hollered, all the while keeping his eyes on the screen.

Hilda smirked and entered the portal through Alaindelon with Baby Beel, never looking back in the process, as Oga continued to click away at his video game remote, refusing to turn and look even when the sounds of the portal exiting left the room completely.

…..

…..

…..

…..

"So, you're telling me you get an entire day without Hilda or Beel?"

"That's what I said."

"This is a good thing right?" Furuichi bit into his sandwich and watched Oga's emotionless expression stare out over the school grounds from their perch on the rooftop.

"Of course it's a good thing. I get to be a normal teenager for one whole day. No little brats, no crazy she-devils. No abnormally large geezers."

"Wait a minute, Alaindelon left too?" Furuichi perked up.

"Yup. Special delivered them himself." Oga responded flatly.

"I can't believe it…" Furuichi muttered pouting. "How could Hilda-san not say goodbye to me?"

"That's what you're thinking about?" Oga made a face at his misfortunate friend before shaking his head and returning his attention to his croquettes.

"It's kinda weird though isn't it? Not having Beel around? Aren't you going to miss him?" Furuichi grilled Oga, while leaning down to crush what was left of his juice box.

"Like hell I will! This is a well-deserved vacation. Besides, It's not like they're gone for good. Trust me; I'd be the first to know. He's only visiting his old man for the day and then they'll be back to take over my life as usual." Oga stood to toss his soda can into a nearby trash.

"But, what if they don't?" Furuichi pressed on, throwing his juice toward the same trash can, and missing considerably.

"What do you mean?" Oga pulled a face and turned to his talkative friend.

"I mean," Furuichi sighed as he forced himself to get up and pick up the trash that he so unfortunately left on the floor. "What if they don't come back? What if Baby Beel has so much fun with his real dad that he decides not to come back?"

"That won't happen." Oga retorted confidently.

"Oh ya?" Furuichi countered. "Well, what if the Great Demon Lord or whatever decides that he likes having Beel around so much that he changes his mind about the whole keeping Beel here on Earth thing to gather retainers and stuff. I mean, it could happen. After all, he's got En here for that now, right?"

"I doubt it. This Great Demon guy is a complete lame brain. He wouldn't do something that selfless. Why do you think he dumped Beel on me in the first place? He needs me to do all the dirty work." Oga argued, poking at his rice.

"Ya, but wasn't it you that declared to all those demon guys he sent over that you wouldn't let Beel destroy humanity as long as you're the one raising him? Doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose of keeping you around?"

"Since when did you get so damn smart?" Oga stood up defensively. "What are you a fuckin detective now? Get off it, he's coming back tomorrow, ok. It's not a big deal, and if the Demon freak decides to keep him and Hilda then good riddance!" Oga frowned walking off.

"Wait a minute, Oga!"Furuichi yelled, a worry stricken expression washing over his face.

"You think he'd take Hilda-chan back too?" Furuichi turned and looked but Oga had already reached the door to the roof top.

"We can't let that happen! Oga! Oga?" Furuichi watched as the door shut, before looking down and noting that Oga hadn't touched a single croquette in his lunch.

…..

…..

…..

…..

On his way home, Oga had passed by three shops that were having sales on mini croquettes. It was like Hilda was mocking him without even being there.

And all the while, he thought about why his conversation with Furuichi had bothered him so much. This was supposed to be the best day of his life. He didn't have a damn thing to worry about. The possibilities were endless. Hell, he could even go back to good old fashioned brawling like he used to.

As if on cue, it was at that moment that Oga ran into a group of thugs he had never seen before. The main guy had long spikey blonde hair that was parted to the side covering one eye. He was wearing a leather jacket and he had black leather boots laced up to his shins. Oga laughed to himself, thinking if Hilda were a guy, he'd pretty much be it.

"Ay! What's so funny?" The delinquent sneered approaching Oga.

"You're hair. It reminds me of someone." Oga replied simply pointing to the guy's coif.

The delinquent smacked Oga's hand away and made an effort to pounce on him when he hesitated suddenly noticing the symbol on Oga's hand before signaling to his friends to hold back.

"Woah! Woah! You aint… you aint him are you?" The delinquent questioned, all the while fear spreading across his face.

"Hm?" Oga looked up disinterested "Who?" Oga stuck his hands in his pockets.

"What do they call him again? Legend is he wears that symbol on his hand. They called him the Baby on Board somethin'." The delinquent chuckled impressed with his own feeble memory.

"But, boss," One of the underlings intervened stepping forward. "He aint got a kid."

"The delinquent looked Oga up and down and nodded his head assuring.

"That's right he don't." He jeered looking at Oga with disdain. "He aint him."

The delinquent signaled to his gang to follow him and they quickly walked off in the opposite direction, leaving Oga dissatisfied and though he wouldn't admit it out loud even to himself, his pride for the first time was just a little bruised.

For the first time in a long time Oga felt the complete opposite of relief when it came to_ not_ being called the "baby on board brawler."

…..

…..

…..

…..

As Oga continued on home he became increasingly aware of his surroundings. It was growing dark out and he didn't remember it taking so long to get home before. He had always walked the same way with Beel. yet, his begrudging pace had seemed to carry him nowhere.

Nevertheless, Oga was continually noticing things along his way.

Upon turning a corner, he had seen two little kids playing together with Gohan-san masks, unconsciously thinking and imagining to himself the kind of reaction Beel would've had had he been there.

And as he passed a nearby pet shop that sold insects he spotted a father and his infant son standing outside the window as the young boy pointed toward a gigantic beetle in the display of the window, thinking how Beel would have coward in fright and tucked his head against him if he had seen such a thing.

Suddenly Oga was surprised to see a very familiar man walk out of the shop in a tshirt and white apron as he attempted to fold up the sign propped up outside the shop.

"Toujou?" Oga called forward to the man in question.

Toujou looked up and smirked immediately as he noted Oga's weary state.

"You lost?"

"No." Oga replied passively as he approached the large muscular man before him.

"Well, then, you missing somethin?" Toujou countered as he tucked the wooden sign under his arm. "Sometimes people forget stuff in the store, we just put um in the back storage."

"No." Oga replied scratching the back of his head. "Just on my way home."

"Where's the kid?"

"With Hilda." Oga replied simply, his face lacking any exuberance.

"Ah. So, he's hanging out with mom, then? Kinda like your day off?"

"You could say that." Oga replied kicking a random rock that had caught his attention. "She took Beel back home with her for the day."

"Hm." Toujou stared, holding back the rest of his response as he noted Oga's lack of zest despite his usual tendency for indifference.

"Wanna fight?" Toujou suggested in his own child-like attempt to make Oga feel better, overcome his aimless boredom, and avoid his job duties as per usual.

"Nah." Oga responded, glazing over his sometimes opponent's offer. "Maybe some other time."

Toujou nodded plainly, grabbing a nearby broom.

"Well, Oga." Toujou made his way toward the door. "Happy Father's Day." He waved off and disappeared into the shop.

As he stared through the glass window of the store and toward the bug that the child had been cowering at earlier. Oga realized Toujou was right.

He was missing something…tiny and green… and it wasn't the beetle.

…..

…..

…..

…..

Flopping face first onto his bed, Oga sighed to himself thinking over the day's events. Some Father's Day it had been. As much as Oga hated to admit it the entire day had been wasted mulling over the demon woman and baby.

But out of the corner of his eye Oga spotted something. It was something that could always brighten his day no matter how dark and cloudy - his videogame remote.

The day was not completely over yet, Oga figured moving to the floor and reaching for the remote in question. And although he hadn't had any real life action that day there was still a chance to kick some virtual ass.

Oga made a motion to flip the switch on his console and turn on his television, relishing in his pure genius.

How could he forget his first love.

Suddenly there was a flash of light reflecting off the television screen and Oga's expression dropped.

"Ah. So you are in exactly the same spot as I left you. Just as I thought… no better than a monkey."

Oga didn't even have to turn around to recognize the voice and its characteristic tone of disdain. He closed his eyes and smirked dropping his remote down to his lap.

Oga tried to think of a clever reply but was interrupted at the sound of a very familiar voice.

"Dah!"

Oga turned and Beel stood before him shoving a large piece of construction paper in his face.

On it was a scribbled out blob with black spikes poking out of it and two triangles for eyes and what looked like a ball of green and yellow yarn attached to its head.

"What is it?" Oga questioned reaching for the piece of paper and looking over it curiously. "Did you make this?"

Beel beamed and gave a resounding "Ai!"

"Well done Baby Beel! Is that one of Hilda's burnt cheese croquettes?" Oga asked in awe as he pointed to the scribble, pulling Beel into his lap.

"No, you fool. It's you." Hilda frowned, her arms crossed and her eyes closed as her eyebrows knitted together in mock frustration. "Can't you tell by that big pompous head of yours?"

Oga ignored Hilda's response and turned back to Beel.

"You drew me?" Oga asked looking down at the baby. "And is that you?" Oga asked pointing to the green and yellow crayon stain in the center of the image.

Beel nodded proudly.

"How did you even have the chance to make this Beel? Weren't you with your old man the whole day?"

Beel frowned and opened his mouth to respond but Hilda immediately answered for him.

"The young master did not see his father today."

Oga looked toward Hilda. "What do you mean he didn't see him? Where the hell were you guys the entire day? I thought that was what this whole trip was about."

"We were in the Great Lord's outer lair. We spent the entire time waiting for the Great Demon Lord to come out and greet us, but instead were met with one of his female assistants who informed us that the Great Demon Lord would not be meeting with us at all as he had an unexpected engagement with one of the Concubines of the Southern Regions of Hell. This that you see here is the product of the young master's exceptional patience during that time."

"You mean you spent the whole time sitting in that Demon idiot's waiting room coloring me a picture?"

Beel nodded, his frown still in place.

Oga looked toward Beel and then down at the picture in his hand and scratched the back of his head with one of his hands.

All this time he had been worrying about Baby Beel getting swept away by his real father when in actuality Beel had spent the entire day thinking about him just as much as he had for Beel.

Oga grinned suddenly looking at the baby.

"Cheer up little guy. You've done well." Beel looked up to his pseudo father. "And as your reward, how about we play your game this time?" Oga grinned holding up Beel's Gohan-san video game.

Beel jumped up excitedly and gave a resounding "Ai!"

As Oga and Beel became distracted with their game Misaki suddenly appeared in the doorway peering in on the scene as she leaned against the doorframe behind Hilda who hadn't taken her eyes off the father son duo.

"That's quite a sight." Misaki commented crossing her arms. "Tatsumi is really starting to look like a father, isn't he?

"No." Hilda replied softly staring at their backs, her lip curling into a faint smile.

"With the young master, he has always looked this way."

…..

…..

…..

…..

The end.

Ok. I don't know where this came from, lol.

That's a lie. I love "doting- father Oga" especially after reading the recent chapters. Hu hu.


End file.
